within_the_wiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassette 6: for Oleta
Relaxation Cassette #6 "I have been many places that I thought were beautiful at the time. At the time, I thought they were beautiful and important. At the time, I thought they were perfect. And then, I saw you and remembered you. And then, when I remembered the beautiful important perfect places I had been, they seemed to me to be empty and gray." Side A: The Past In this cassette, Hester does not introduce a relaxation exercise for Oleta to do. For the first time, she directly refers to herself in first person. She talks about the first time she saw Oleta after the collective home, which was outside on an autumn day, across a crowded courtyard. She described suddenly remembering everything she had forgotten about her. Hester then talks about the last day she saw her before they were ten. It was the day before Oleta's birthday, and she was quiet, so Hester was confused and angry. She ran away into the orchard to cry, and Oleta came to look for her but had to give up. Hester later came to apologise by asking if she wanted to play in the sand sphere together. Later that night, Hester went to scratch on Oleta's door so that they could sneak out together as they often did. She received no answer, and when she opened the door, the room was empty. For the remaining four months and twenty-seven days of Hester's stay at the collective home, she was frequently told off for talking to herself (Oleta) and over-enunciating her Ts (mimicking Oleta's speech). After Hester's memories were erased at age 10, she studied art and travelled. She went on to study people for the Institute, although she said that doing so was removing a person from their context, and you could never truly understand a person this way. She says that Oleta should never be kept hidden away, and instead she should be outside on an autumn day. Side B: The Future Hester starts by asking how Oleta finds the music. She says that most of the music in the Institute's cassette programme has subliminal messages in it. Hester says that she has read Oleta's file many times and learned a lot about her. For example, she knows that she studied electricity and worked in that field for several years. She also knows that Oleta did not travel, instead she stayed in one place. Hester expresses a desire to show Oleta all the places she has visited, as now that she has Oleta to share them with, they will be truly beautiful. Hester also talks about living in the seaside town in Aotearoa where Roimata Mangakāhia was born and died. Hester's cottage was somewhat removed from the others, and she would often go on walks on the beach, and enjoy seeing dogs more than people. She says that she will take Oleta to this cottage in the town by the sea, after they have travelled to all the beautiful places they like. Hester is impatient for Oleta to get out of the Institute. She asks her to listen, to remember, and to comprehend. She asks her to take what she can and get out of the Institute at 2:05am that night. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1